A Journey Through Hard Trials and Peaceful Times
by Kenshin49
Summary: This is a story about Naruto as he becomes strongers with Jiraiya. A four year training trip to help him prepare for the Akatsuki.Over the four years will be Chunin exams in Suna, missions unite with Naruto's training, reunions and other stuff. Narusaku later on. Rated M just to be safe couse of Blood and stuff. First fanfic


A cold breeze danced around the darken night. A lone figure stood silently on one of many roof tops. His ocean blue eyes stared with wonder at the nameless people walking below. If someone would look in his direction, their eyes would see a figure no older than 11 years old. This boy had blonde wild, untamed yet comed, spiky hair. He wears dark orange pants and blue ninja sandals. His long sleeved black shirt is covered by a white jacket with three dark orange striped lines going down each sleeve, and With a dark orange also has a blue forehead protector covering his forehead. This boys name is Uzumaki Naruto, Genin of Konohagakure.

'_I leave tomorrow morning. I'm filled with too much energy to sleep properly!_'

Similar thoughts had been running through his mind once the news of his departure had been told to him.

**-Flashback- (1 Week Ago)**

Naruto had been heavily sleeping in as the day passed by. His dreams filled with learning new jutsu, ramen and a particular pink headed teammate. Because of this, he wasn't aware of the beating sound coming from his front door.

He didn't hear the door being kicked in. Or the screaming of 'WAKE THE HELL UP' from his hot-blooded friend. He did however feel the fist crashing into his skull. This time he did hear the shouting.

"Alright, alright. I'm awake." Uncovering his hands from his ears, he glanced up to meet the angry bright green eyes oh his crush.

" What do you want Sakura, why did you have to hit me?"

"Lady Hokage has been looking for you baka. So get your lazy butt out of bed and get dressed. I'll be waiting for you outside your apartment."

"Okay, okay already. Get out so I can get dressed." Turning around to leave, Sakura said one last thing." And if you go back to sleep then I'll punch you into next week." With that said she shut his bedroom door.

**-Outside Naruto's Apartment-**

"What's taking that baka so long. Lady Tsunade is already mad enough." Sakura huffed and folded her arms under her chest. As she leaned her back against the wall, she stared at the broken down door.

'_I really need to get my temper in check. He's gonna throw a tantrum when he sees it.' _

As if her thoughts summoned him, he appeared through his once hardwood door.

A look of annoyance formed on his face, as he stared at Sakura. Glancing between his door and back to his teammate, his eyebrows began to twitch. As he opened his mouth to rant about broken doors, her temper and some other useless things; Sakura stopped him before he had the chance.

"I'll pay for the door myself, but before you go on a rant the Hokage is expecting us. She wasn't in a very good mood last time I seen her either."

With a heavy sigh he simply nodded his head as he stuffed his hands in his pants pocket. The walk was a quick and quiet one,but somewhat peaceful. Naruto had his hands in his pockets while Sakura let hers swing at her sides.

**~Present~**

A small smile danced its way upon Naruto's face as that memory played through

his mind. Looking up from the street, he glanced at the Mountain with the faces of the past Hokages. One Hokage's face in particular caught his attention. The face of his hero and role model. The one that caused his life so much pain.

"Yondaime Hokage". Naruto's voice was barely above a whisper.

"You need to understand that the Yondaime didn't have any other options Naruto." Slowly tearing his gaze off the giant face in the mountain, Naruto glanced in the direction of the voice. He saw a figure hidden within the shadows. Naruto wasn't worried though, because he knew that voice. He knew he could trust this man with his life.

As the figure approached Naruto, the shadows covering him began to fade. Out in the open, where the moonlight rained down upon them, stood Jiraiya of the Sennin. The man who had trained him for the chunin exams and the man who will soon become his new master.

A slight smirk appeared at the corner of Naruto's mouth. " And here I thought I was good at stealth. I didn't have the slightest clue you were spying on me."

At this comment Jiraiya bursted out in laughter. "Spying on you? Please, I was just on my way to gather some research for my novels. When I happen to stumble upon my apprentice gazing at the mountain of Hokage." Settling down from his laughter, Jiraiya gazed at Naruto. "So Gaki, what's on your mind? I figured you to be asleep, resting for our departure tomorrow morning."

"Just memories of team 7, before Sasuke decided to defect from our village." Naruto lied. "Oh I see, so old memories of your team reminds you of the forth Hokage does it?" Naruto could easily detect the sarcasm in that statement. Looking annoyed at his students refusal to talk, Jiraiya moved at fast speeds he knew Naruto could match.

Throwing his right fist, with the intent to bury it into Naruto's stomach. Jiraiya watched as Naruto ducked underneath his arm and executed a perfectly timed leg sweep. Or it would have been perfect if Jiraiya hadn't jumped upwards to avoid it. Jumping over the leg sweep, Jiraiya pressed both hands on Naruto's back. Grabbing onto the back of his jacket, Jiraiya planted his feet on the ground. Getting into position and lifting Naruto up, Jiraiya threw him across the rooftop. Naruto's back crashed into a small wall that went around the edge of the building they were currently on.

Groaning in pain, Naruto looked up at Jiraiya. His master's shadow hovering over him with Jiraiya standing in front of him. A smile of cockiness danced on his face. " Your Taijutsu has improved since the last time I sparred with you. However its not nearly at my level. Now that I got you beat, tell me what's really on your mind gaki."

"Sakura still owes me a new door." Naruto lied once again. "Oh, round two then? I swear you must love getting your ass kicked." Cracking his knuckles, Jiraiya smirked evilly at Naruto's prone form.

Sweat dropped from Naruto's face at his master's eagerness to kick his ass. "A-alright fine. I'll talk, I'll talk." With a slight stutter in his voice, Naruto stood up and dusted his pants off.

"Good." Walking over to the ledge of the building, Jiraiya sat down with his feet hanging off the building. Glancing over his shoulder and looking at Naruto, Jiraiya patted a spot beside him.

"Come and sit down kid, I'm waiting. I wonder what's been on my young apprentices mind." There was a slight playfulness in Jiraiya's tone of voice that Naruto could detect. Nonetheless Naruto nodded and took the offer to sit beside Jiraiya. "I've been thinking about when I was told of our departure by the Old hag. Then later when you told me why we were leaving. And what we would mainly be training on during my absence. On how to control the demon fox sealed inside me." When Naruto paused his speech, Jiraiya glanced over at his student, and realized just how serious Naruto was thinking about everything. '_Good, then he knows not to take this issue lightly.'_ He could see it in Naruto's eyes. The Fear of messing with the fox Chakra. However that wasn't all he saw. He could see regret in his eyes. "Continue on Naruto."

Nodding, Naruto continued to speak his mind. " Sure, I get that i'm a Jinchuuriki and I must learn to control the power given to me by the fourth Hokage. I also get that's why we are leaving the village, but I don't want to leave my friends, my village, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei and Sakura behind. I want to stay and get stronger with them at my side." Looking at Jiraiya with tears beginning to pool at the corner of his eyes, Naruto once again began to speak. " I wish we could stay here. I wish I didn't have to mess with that baka fox chakra. I wish the fourth didn't seal it inside my body."

Looking back to the village streets and the villagers walking them below, Naruto spoke again. " I wish for so many things, and most of all. I want… no, I need to be accepted. By them. To prove I'm Uzumaki Naruto and not just some fox brat." At this point a lone tear in his left eye trickled down his cheek.

Wiping his cheek with his sleeve he looked at Jiraiya. "That is what I've been thinking. Sorry about the water works, but I got a little to emotional." Looking back at Naruto, Jiraiya smiled down at his apprentice.

"That's alright Naruto. I'm just glad that you told me what's been bugging you." Placing his hand on Naruto's head, Jiraiya began to speak again. " Because we are ninja, we have to bury our emotions and keep them in check. But every once in a while a ninja needs time to unwind. To let loose the barrier holding our emotions back. Whether it be alone or with someone considered a friend." Removing his hand from Naruto, Jiraiya stood up and folded his arms inward. His gaze onto the face of the Yondaime. " _This is what your child has suffered because of the fox Minato."_ Glancing at Naruto, Jiraiya couldn't help but smile. "_However, he is becoming a great shinobi. One of which you would have been very proud of."_

"_He is strong. He can handle pain."_

"_He is smart and a quick learner. That he got from you I'm sure of."_

"_He has his mothers temper and enormous chakra reserves. Partly because of his Uzumaki heritage. And Partly because of the nine tailed demon fox within him. His determination to never give up and his heart touching speeches. That is a mixture of both you and Kushina."_

Jiraiya's eyes widened slightly. Quickly rubbing his eyes with his hands, as he thought they were playing tricks on him. Just as fast as it appeared it had vanished.

What he had seen was his former apprentice Minato, the Yondaime Hokage. He was sitting on the right side of Naruto with his hand on Naruto's head. He had seen Kushina, Naruto's mother, sitting on the left side of Naruto. Her arm draped around Naruto's shoulders. Both parents of the boy were looking a Jiraiya and smiling.

"Naruto, how do you feel right now?" The question threw Naruto off slightly. He looked at Jiraiya with a confused expression. "What do you mean?" Standing up he waited for Jiraiya to elaborate. " Feel. Your emotions." A look of understanding crossed Naruto's face. He took up a thoughtful pose, with his right hand rubbing his chin and his left hand folded inward across his chest. " I feel really at peace right now. Like i've made someone proud or something. Weird feeling if you ask me."

Jiraiya smiled at this. " _I'm sure you have Naruto. They would be so very proud. Just like I am." _Once again Naruto looked with confusion at Jiraiya. "What is up with you ero-sennin? You're acting strange." Jiraiya's eyebrows twitched at the nick name. "Hmmph! You show no respect towards me." Said Jiraiya as he crossed his arms over his chest and turning his head to the side.

"Whatever ero-sennin, ero-sennin. Ero-sennin." Sung Naruto as he began to taunt Jiraiya with the nick name. Vain after vain began to appear on Jiraiya as his temper arose, Naruto kept mocking him in his sing-song tone of voice. "SHUT UP GAKI, BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!" Screamed Jiraiya as he began popping his knuckles and stomping towards Naruto. Jumping over the edge of the building Naruto shouted back at Jiraiya. "YEAH RIGHT! I HAVE SOME SLEEP TO CATCH UP ON." Jiraiya watched as Naruto landed on another rooftop before jumping immediately to the next. Soon he was out of Jiraiya's sight.

"Well at least he's in a better mood." Looking up to the fourths face, he smiled as he began to remember the day he told Naruto about the departure from Konoha.

**-Hokage's Office 1 week ago-**

"I will personally beat that little brat to hell and back if he doesn't hurry the hell up". This just happened to be Lady current Hokage of Konohagakure. Inside her office stood three male shinobi. Plus one female shinobi standin behind her. The oldest male was about 50 years old with long spiky white hair that ran down his back. He stood at 6ft 2in and weighed about 192lbs. His horned forehead protector in its rightful place. The kanji for oil was read on it. His face had two red painted lines running below each eye, and down to each jaw. He had a green shirt kimono and matching pants. Under his shirt, he had a short sleeved mesh armor. He is wearing a black belt, and has a red no sleeved jacket. He has wooden sandals with a giant scroll on his back.

" Geeze hime, just calm down would ya. I'm sure the Gaki is almost here." Tsunade looked at her old teammate and friend with a very intimidating glare.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me hime, Jiraiya?" The second male shinobi sighed at the actions of his leader and fellow comrade. Kakashi, the second shinobi, tried to reason with his leader. " Lady Hokage, Jiraiya-sama may be right. After all you did send Sakura to get him." Looking at Kakashi, the third shinobi agreed with him. "Kakashi's right lady Tsunade, Sakura is your apprentice now. So she will get him here as fast as she can."

"What are you implying Iruka?" Tsunade asked with a glare set on him. " I am simply trying to say that Sakura won't try to disappoint you is all." Iruka said with a shaky voice.

Kakashi sighed a second time at his comrades actions.

Hatake Kakashi, the sensei for team 7. Of Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. There was a third member of his team, however he defected from the konoha. He abandoned his team, his village and his duties as a shinobi. Kakashi stands at the height of 181 cm. With a weight of 67.5kg. Kakashi's outfit consists of the standard konoha shinobi clothes with a slightly different look. A blue long sleeved shirt. Matching blue shinobi pants and a forest green Jounin flak jacket. He wears blue fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the outside of each one. His ankles wrapped with white bandages, and blue shinobi sandals. The difference in his outfit is his forehead protector covers his left eye. His mouth and nose hidden behind a blue mask. The only thing visible on his face is his right eye. A vain began to make its way upon the Villages Hokages forehead. Suddenly she jumped up, her patience gone, slamming both hands down on the desk. "Lady Tsunade please calm down" asked the Kunoichi behind her. This kunoichi's name is Shizune. She's the first apprentice of the fifth Hokage. She wears a black kimono with a white hem around the neck. She has a mesh shirt seen underneath. A purple satchel wrapped around he waist and black sandals. In her arms is a pig with a red shirt and a white pearl necklace on it. "You're scaring Tonton lady Tsunade".

"Shizune's right Hokage sama" Iruka said as calmly as he could.

Iruka is a teacher at the Ninja academy and like a father to Naruto. He's a chunin and is wearing the standard konoha shinobi attire as well. Minus the gloves and mask. Iruka also has a scar running across his face.

Looking over her shoulder, Tsunade gazed at the pig in her apprentice arms. The poor pig was terrified as his wide eyes were gazing up at her.

Sigh

"Fine, I'll wait a little longer before I personally go find him" Tsunade explained as she sat back down in her chair. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes, waiting for Naruto to get to her office.

As the minutes passed Jiraiya could only pray for the safety of his unofficial apprentice when he walked through that door. '_Hurry up Gaki_' was the thought that passed his mind. Looking around he was sure that was what everyone else had been thinking aw well.

Just then, as if his soon to be student had heard his thoughts, the Hokage door opened to reveal one Uzumaki Naruto, and following closely behind him was Haruno Sakura.


End file.
